RD: White Hole
Overview The crew attempts an experiment to make Holly brilliant again, but it has the side effect of reducing her operational lifespan to a matter of minutes. She shuts herself off, leaving the crew helpless against the time-distorting powers of a white hole. Summary Kryten rebuilds Talkie Toaster after Lister smashes it to pieces with a lump hammer as part of an experiment to restore the mental functionality of damaged artificial intelligence. That is, at the cost of reducing its lifespan. He reasons if it worked on the toaster, it could work on Holly's computer senility. Holly does indeed become a genius again, but realizes just how short her life has been cut--under five minutes. She shuts herself down, leaving Red Dwarf adrift in space with only emergency power and forcing the crew to gather supplies without elevators and cook food without appliances. While Kryten and Rimmer are making their way to the supply decks to find food, the begin experiencing strange time distortions: on one side of the hall time is sped up while on the other it's slowed down, and when explaining it to Lister and the Cat the place in the conversation they're having jumps around. The upshot is Red Dwarf is nearby a white hole, which is spewing time and matter chaotically into the space around it. They enlist Holly's aid in finding a solution and she concocts a plan for Starbug to fire a nuclear warhead into a nearby star, causing a solar flare that will knock a nearby planet into the white hole and plug it. Lister compares it to playing pool and declares Holly's coordinates won't sink the planet into the white hole. He insists on aiming the shot himself, and though it initially appears he's missed, the white hole is destroyed and time rewinds to the point before they repaired Talkie Toaster. Quotes *'Kryten:' Space Corp Directive 195 clearly states that: in an emergency power situation, a hologrammatic crew member must lay down his life in order that the living crew members might survive. Rimmer: Yes, but Rimmer Directive 271 states just as clearly: "no chance, you metal bastard". *'The Cat talking to Rimmer:' Will you relax?! I've seen Gerbil Face (Lister) play down in the recreation room. He's a deva! He can knock those stripy balls around that table all night long, and I'll tell you what: I've never once seen him lose a single ball down one of those holes. *'Talkie Toaster:' I have a third question; a sensible question. A question that will tax your IQ to its very limits. 12,000 IQ Holly: ''This is going to be about waffles, isn't it? ''Talkie Toaster: ''No it is not. And I resent the implication that I am a one-dimensional, bread-obsessed, electrical appliance. ''12,000 IQ Holly: ''I apologise Toaster. What is your question? ''Talkie Toaster: ''OK, here is my question: Given that God is infinite, and the universe is also infinite, would you like a toasted teacake?'' Guest Stars David Ross as the Toaster References According to Kryten since the timelines of this have been erased no one should remember it ever happened. Yet in ''Demons and Angels'' Lister mentions that he played pool with planets. It's possible he thought he joked, then again they remembered the events of Out of Time regardless of that paradox. This is the last time that the Skutters are seen until Back in the Red Part II (Lister refers to two of them as Bob and Madge) In a reference to a previous Red Dwarf episode, David Ross, who played Talkie Toaster, was the original Kryten in the episode "KRYTEN" Category:Episodes Category:Series IV Episodes